what marriage is ?
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: "mau kah kau menikah dengan ku tetsuya" / "sei, kau tahu menikah itu hanyalah lembaran kertas saja, lalu untuk apa." / "ditempat ku itu cara seseorang mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai mu." / pair akaxkuro
1. Chapter 1

Hallo minna.

Untuk fanfic ini minta pendapat kalian ya, mohon tinggalkan review kalian.

-selamat membaca-

-semoga tidak membosankan—

.

.

.

.

Hamparan rumput hijau dengan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh diatasnya dan tengah berbaring kedua orang dengan surai merah dan surai baby blue dengan tenang dan damainya. Sampai akhirnya si surai merang bangkit dan melihat ketenangan si surai baby blue disebelahnya dan mengelus surai baby blue yang indah itu.

"sei."

"kau bangun tetsuya."

_Kuroko tetsuya dan Akashi seijuuro adalah pasangan yang telah menjalin hubungan selama hampir 7 tahun._

Kuroko bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan langsung memeluk Akashi yang ada disampingnya lalu memberinya sedikit kecupan singkat dibibir Akashi.

"tetsuya, mau kah kau menikah dengan ku ?"

Kuroko tersenyum mendengar perkataan Akashi dan kembali memeluknya lalu Akashi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam-dalam.

"mau kah kau menikah dengan ku ?"

"sei" kuroko kembali memeluk Akashi dengan hangat.

"sei, kau tahu menikah itu hanyalah lembaran kertas saja, lalu untuk apa." Bisik kuroko ditelinga Akashi.

"ditempat ku itu cara seseorang mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai mu."

"tidak harus menikah pun, aku tahu kau mencintai ku sei dan juga sebaliknya aku mencintai mu juga dan kau pun tahu hal itu sei."

"berbeda tetsuya. Bila menikah maka kau seutuhnya milik ku."

"sekarang pun aku seutuhnya milik mu sei. Bukankah sudah hampir 4 tahu aku hidup bersama mu sei bukan kah itu cukup bahwa kau memiliki ku seutuhnya."

"kau pikirkan lagi tetsuya semua perkataan ku dan aku sangat ingin menikah dengan mu."

"terserah pada mu sei."

Kuroko melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium bibir Akashi dan Akashi pun membalasnya dengan penuh kehangatan dan cinta.

.

.

"ohayou minna." Sapa kuroko ke teman-temannya yang sedang duduk dibangku café kampus.

"ohayou kurokochi akashichi." Balas kise

"kau sudah menyelesaikan pidato mu untuk kelulusan nanti Akashi ?" Tanya midorma.

"sudah, bagaimana dengan kalian."

"kami sedang menyusunnya dan tidak ku sangka wisuda kita itu minggu depan padahal aku merasa baru kemarin kita masuk kuliah bersama-ssu."

"kali ini aku sepakat dengan mu kise."

"wah terima kasih aominechi."

"akachin mau mainbou ku tidak ?"

"tidak. terima kasih atushi."

"minna, aku dan murasakibara akan mengadakan pesta setelah wisuda nanti di café kita kalian datang ya semuanya."

"pasti-ssu. Kalian ini tatsuyachi dan murasakichi enak ya sudah punya café pribadi dan ku dengar kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan setelah wisuda wah aku ingin juga –ssu."

"kisechin minta midochin saja menikahi kisechin."

"aku ingin berkarir dulu nanodayo baru menikah."

"kau dengar kan murasakichi, shinchi itu masih terobsesi karirnya."

"bukan kah itu bagus kise-kun. Menikah hanyalah ceremonial dan hanya lembaran kertas saja. Toh kalian semua sudah tinggal bersama bukan itu berarti kalian memiliki satu sama lain seutuhnya."

"tentu tidak seutuhnya kurokochi menikah itu hal yang sangat indah."

"baiklah hentikan pembicaraan kalian dan bantu aku membuat pidato ini."

"dasar ahomine buat pidato saja minta bantuan."

"diam kau bakagami."

_Selain kuroko dan Akashi teman-teman mereka seperti murasakibara dengan himuro tatsuya, kise dengan midorma, aomine dengan kagami saling berpasangan dan sama-sama telah hidup bersama sejak memasuki masa kuliah. Dan mereka semua dikenal dengan kiseki no sedai kerena kecerdasan mereka di masing-masing fakultas yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya._

_._

_._

Waktu wisuda pun tiba.

"untuk lulusan terbaik tahun ini dari fakultas kedokteran adalah midorima shintarou, dan untuknya dipersilakan naik untuk memberikan pidato kelulusannya."

Semua yang hadri bertepuk tangan dan midorma pun bersiap memberikan pidato wisudanya.

"terima kasih untuk semua orang yang mendukung saya sampai pada kelulusan saya sekarang yang saya tidak bisa sebutkan satu-satu. Kelulusan ini bukanlah suatu pencapaian akhir namun sebuah langkah baru didunia baru untuk menapaki jenjang karir masa depannya. Untuk semuanya mari kita jajaki jalan masa depan itu dengan terus menjadi pemenang disetiap jalan yang kita tempuh. Tentunya menjadi pemenang bukanlah seperti membuat mie instan yang mudah dan cepat namun semua berproses. Manusia yang berproses maka hasilnya tuhan yang akan menentukan, jadi sangat pernah berhenti berproses walaupun kegagalan akan mengintai setiap saat. Terima kasih."

Semua bertepuk tangan atas pidato kelulusan midorma terkecuali kise yang menangis haru melihat pasangannya berpidato sebaik itu dan membuatnya makin mencintai pemuda dengan rambut hijau itu ya midorima shintarou.

"waaah akhirnya kita semua lulus-ssu." Teriak kise.

"berisik kise." Sukses aomine menjatuhkan jitakanya ke kepala kise.

"hidoi-ssu." Kise mulai merengek ke midorima dan midorima hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kekashinya yang masih ke kanak-kanakan.

"ayo kita berfoto."

Setelah semua anggota kiseki no sedai berfoto dengan pasangannya masing-masing, semuanya berfoto bersama untuk kenang-kenangan wisuda mereka.

"jangan lupa minna, besok datang ke café ya untuk pesta kelulusannya."

.

.

"selamat atas kelulusannya tetsuya." Akashi memeluk kuroko dari belakang.

"kau juga sei, selamat." Kuroko membalikan dirinya dan membalas pelukan Akashi.

"bagaimana dengan tawaran ku waktu itu sudah kau pikirkan ?"

"yang mana sei ?"

"menikahlah dengan ku tetsuya."

"sei, sudah ku katakana bukan mengenai apa itu pernikahan."

"bila kau tidak menikah dengan ku makan tidak akan aku menyentuh mu tetsuya."

"kau bercanda sei. Apa kau hanya terus akan memeluk dan mencium ku dan tidak melakukan hal lainnya."

"tentu iya bila kau tidak menikahi ku, bila kau menikahi ku maka baru akan ku sentuh kau tetsuya."

"kau membuktikan itu sei. Hidup dengan mu 4 tahun kau begitu menjaga ku dan tidak sama sekali menyentuh ku dan hanya memeluk dan mencium ku saja. Tapi begitu inginkah kau menikah dengan ku ?"

"tentu tetsuya."

Setelah itu kuroko tidak menjawab dan malah asik menyiapkan baju yang akan dikenakan besok di acara pesta kelulusan di cafe murasakibara.

.

.

Café murasakibara…

Semua undangan sudah berkumpul dan menikmati pesta kelulusan itu. Yang mengadakan pesta sedang sibuk menyambangi tamunya yang datang satu-persatu. Sedangkan teman kiseki no sedai mereka sedang berkumpul bersama disalah satu pojok ruangan dan saling berbincang satu sama lain mengenai apa yang akan mereka lakukan pasca kelulusan mereka.

"maaf minna lama meninggalkan kalian." Tatsuya dan murasakibara datang bersamaan dan menyapa teman-temannya yang belum sama sekali mereka sapa sejak datang.

"tidak apa-apa murasakibara-kun, tatsuya-kun."

"aku dan tatsu-chin ingin mengumumkan sesuatu ke kalian."

"apa murasakichi ?"

"minggu depan aku dan tatsu-chin akan menikah. Jadi kalian harus membantu kami ya."

"APAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak semua kiseki no sedai ( minus kuroko dan Akashi )

"jangan berteriak, kalian berisik sekali."

"wah senangnya murasakichi dan tatsuchi akan menikah, aku juga ingin-ssu."

Midorima hanya menghela nafas berat karna kekasihnya kini sedang merajuk manja membicarakan pernikahan.

"kami pasti akan membantu murasakibara-kun. Dengan senang hati dan selamat ya." Kuroko mengeulurkan tangannya ke murasakibara.

"terima kasih kuro-chin, kau harus segera menyusul kami ya."

"hem, liat nanti ya."

Akashi yang mendengar jawaban kuroko hanya mendekat dan mengacak surai biru itu. Dan pesta pun berjalan dengan baik dan pesta ditutup dengan acara dansa pasangan. Sungguh momen pesta kelulusan yang indah dan akan tersimpan rapih di memori orang yang hadir.

.

.

"tetsuya, besok kau ikut dengan ku ya. Aku akan kerumah orang tua ku untuk berkunjung setelah kelulusan."

"baiklah sei. Sepertinya aku juga perlu pulang kerumah."

"setelah dari rumah ku, kita kerumah mu juga."

"baiklah sei.

Besoknya. Akashi mengendarai mobilnya dan kuroko sedang tertidur dengan damainya disebelahnya dan hujan yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka. Akashi sesekali mengelus surai baby blue disebelahnya dan tersenyum melihat begitu damainya wajah kekasihnya yang tertidur.

"tetsuya bangun kita sudah sampai." Akashi sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh kuroko.

"ah gomen ne sei, aku tertidur sepanjang jalan ya."

"tidak apa-apa. Kita sudah sampai."

Kuroko dan Akashi keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke sebuah mansion besar dan mewah tentunya dan disambut dengan maid-maid disana sampai mereka sampai diruangan keluarga dan disana sudah ada kedua orang tua Akashi, ibunya yang sedang memaninkan piano didepannya dan ayahnya yang menikmatinya sembari menyeruput teh didepannya.

"selamat siang, okaa-san, otou-san"

"wah seijuuro dan tetsuya sudah datang." Ibu Akashi menghentikan permainan pianonya dan berjalan kearah anaknya dan juga kekasih anaknya dan memeluknya bergantian. Setelah itu Akashi mendekati ayahnya dan membukukan badannya untuk memberinya salam.

"selamat atas kelulusan mu seijuuro dan tetsuya."

"terima kasih otou-san." Ucap kuroko dan Akashi bersamaan.

"kalian duduklah, kita berbincang sudah lama kalian tidak berkunjung."

"betul sekali. Kaa-san sangat merindukan kalian dan otou-san juga sama."

"maaf okaa-san dan otou-san kami akhir-akhir ini sedang disibukan persiapan kelulusan dan tidak sempat berkunjung." Ucap kuroko dengan sopan.

"tidak apa kami mengerti tetsuya." Balas otou-san.

Acara kangen-kangenan keluarga Akashi pun berlangsung dengan obrolan ringan dan candaan kecil sembari meminum teh. Suasana hangat tercipta dan membuat semuanya lupa bahwa matahari kini sudah mulai kembali ketempatnya dan bulan siap menggantikannya.

"wah sudah mau malam, sebaiknya kalian ke kamar dan mandi lalu keruang makan untuk makan bersana kaa-san akan menyiapkan masakan kesukaan sei dan tetsuya. Dan otou-san juga tetntunya."

"baiklah, kami kekamar dulu otou-san, okaa-san." Akashi membukukan tubuhnya lalu keluar ruangan.

Sesampai dikamar kuroko menyiapkan pakaian yang akan mereka kenakan dan Akashi menyiapkan air untuk mandi.

"sei, hari ini aku senang karna sudah lama sekali kita tidak seperti ini bersama kaa-san dan tou-san mu. Mereka sangat bahagia sepertinya dan terlihat saling memiliki satu sama lain dan sangat bangga pada mu sei."

"makanya menikahlah dengan ku dan kita akan berbahagia seperti mereka dan juga membuat anak untuk melengkapi kebahagian kita." Akashi memeluk kuroko dari belakang.

"sei." Kuroko tertunduk karna mukanya memerah mendengar perkataan Akashi tadi.

"apa lagi yang kau pikirkan tetsuya. Aku ingin kau milik ku seutuhnya."

"kurasa aku masih harus memikirkannya sei."

"ku beri waktu sampai natal nanti."

"bukan kah natal itu 2 minggu lagi sei."

"ya, itu waktu yang cukup untuk kau pertimbangkan semuanya."

Kuroko memeluk Akashi dan Akashi mengecup kening kuroko. Setelah itu Akashi mandi duluan dan setelah keduanya sudah selesai mandi mereka menuju ruang makan karna maid memberitahu bahwa makanan sudah siap dan kaa-san otou-san sudah menunggu mereka disana.

Sampai diruang makan Akashi dan kuroko terkejut bahwa kaa-san mereka benar-benar menyiapkan berbagai macam makanan kesukaan mereka berdua dan makan malam keluarga pun dimulai.

"oya, seijuuro kau harus memulai mengurus perusahaan."

"baiklah tou-san."

"kaa-san dengar teman kalian tatsuya dan atushi akan menikah ya. Kalian kapan menyusul ?"

Kuroko sukses tersedak makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya mendengar pertanyaan kaa-san mengenai pernikahan. Dan Akashi memberikan air putih agar kuroko lebih tenang.

"wah sepertinya tetsuya malu-malu ya bila membahas pernikahan. Hahaha" kaa-san tertawa kecil melihat kuroko yang wajahnya memerah.

"sepertinya ide bagus. Sei dan tetsuya menikahlah secepatnya karna tou-san menginginkan cucu."

Lagi-lagi kuroko tersedak air putih yang diminumnya dan kaa-san dan tou-san tertawa melihat kekasih anaknya yang wajahnya memerah dan salah tingkah.

"kaa-san, tou-san berhentilah membahas pernikahan nanti tetsuya akan tersedak terus. Aku sudah meminta tetsuya menikah dan dia akan memberi jawabannya natal ini dan kurasa awal tahun depan kami siap menikah."

"sei."

"benarkan tetsuya."

"iya."

"waaahhhh" kaa-san bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk tetsuya.

"kaa-san."

"kaa-san senang sekali tetsuya. Setelah menikah kalian harus punya anak yang banyak ya agar ramai."

Kuroko tertunduk karna wajahnya yang memerah dan yang lainnya hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kuroko yang malu-malu. Acara makan malam pun berlangsung kembali setelah itu semuamkembali ke kamarnya masing-masing.

Dikamar Akashi dan kuroko. Akashi sedang asik membaca novelnya dan kuroko sedang asik mengetik sesuatu dilaptop yang dibawanya. Sampai tengah malam mereka menjalankan aktivitas masing-masing, akhirnya Akashi menghampiri kuroko dan kuroko yang paham bahwa Akashi menyuruhnya tidur langsung mematikan laptopnya dan naik ketempat tidur lalu Akashi menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"oyasuminasai tetsuya" Akashi mengecup kening kuroko.

"oyasuminasai sei."

.

.

Setelah berkunjung kerumah keluarga Akashi kini Akashi dan kuroko dalam perjalanan menuju rumah kuroko. Namun kali ini kuroko yang menyetir karna Akashi bilang mengantuk dan ingin tidur. Kuroko melajukan mobilnya dengan pelan dengan memperhatikan surai merah disebelahnya yang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Sebenarnya hal yang tidak biasa dilakukan si surai merah namaun itu tidak jadi masalah karna kuroko sudah mengecek suhu tubuh Akashi yang masih normal dan tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa dia sakit.

Sesampainya dirumah kuroko mereka disambut oleh ibu, ayah dan nenek kuroko dengan hangat dan mereka pun berbincang sedikit diruang keluarga dan kuroko yang bermanjaan dengan neneknya yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi dan Akashi melihanta senang karna jarang kuroko bersikap manja karna memang dirinya mencoba untuk mandiri namun sisi manja kuroko sungguh lucu dan menggemaskan sampai akhirnya tidak sadar Akashi menghampiri kuroko yang sedang tidur di paha neneknya dan neneknya sedang mengelus surai baby bluenya itu dan Akashi langsung mengecup bibir kuroko dan kuroko hanya terdiam dan terkejut.

"wah seichan sangat imut sekali ya."

Akashi tersadar akan ucapan kaa-san dan wajahnya memerah dan semua orang tertawa. Akashi hanya terdiam dan salah tingkah.

"love you sei."

Akashi semakin merah wajahnya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"love you to tetsuya."

"waaaahhh teccan dan seican sangat romantic sekali."

"sei, orang yang romantic kaa-san."

Lagi-lagi semua orang yang ada diruang itu tertawa. akhirnya mereka makan malam bersama sambil bercakap sedikit sampai waktu istirahat tiba dan semua kembali kamar masing-masing.

"sei." Kuroko memeluk Akashi dari belakang.

"ada apa tetsuya."

"aku ada sarat untuk pernikahan kita."

Akashi membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap surai baby blue didepannya.

"apa tetsuya ?"

"izinkan aku membuka taman bermain dan menjadi guru disana nantinya."

"baiklah, lakukan semua yang kau inginkan." Akashi tersenyum sambil memeluk kuroko.

Kuroko tersenyum mendengar jawaban Akashi dan memeluknya dengan erat.

.

.

.

Acara pernikahan murasakibara atushi dengan himuro tatsuya.

Semua anggota kiseki no sedai berkumpul disamping altar dan tatsuya berjalan menuju altar dengan gaun putih yang indah dan murasakibara yang menunggunya di latar dengan setelah tuxedo putih. Begitu tatsuya sampai dialtar mereka memulai upacara pernikahan dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

"shinchi aku ingin menikah-ssu."

"baiklah."

"benar-ssu."

"setelah kau melakukan syarat yang kau berikan."

"syarat apa kise-kun."

"midorimachi meminta ku sabar menunggunya sampai dia menjadi dokter tetap dirumah sakit."

"bukan kah kau sudah menjadi dokter tetap shintarou."

"HAH ? yang benar akashichi ?"

"iya."

" shinchi berarti sebentar lagi menikahi ku dong."

"iya. Aku sedang mencari w.o yang bagus untuk pernikahan kita nanti dan tetntu harus lebih romantic dari murasakibara dan juga tatsuya."

"terima kasih shinchi." Kise memeluk midorima.

Semua memberi ucapan selamat ke murasakibara dan juga tatsuya atas pernikahan mereka dan acara pesta pernikahan berlangsung sampai sore.

.

.

Setelah penikahan murasakibara dan tatsuya dan juga midorma dan kise yang mulai mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka, bahkan aomine dan kagami merencanakan hal yang sama. Untuk kuroko dirinya masih bertanya mengenai sebenarnya apa itu pernikahan bukan kah tanpa menikah pun sebenarnya bisa saja mereka tinggal bersama bahkan bila mempunyai anak pun tidak masalah karena mereka akan tetap bersama. Kuroko mulai memikirkan pernikahan apakah dengan menikah akan membuat warna baru dihidupnya. Kalaupun ia maka bedannya apa dengan keadaan sekarang, toh dirinya memiliki Akashi lebih dari siapapun dan bersama sepanjang waktu. Lantas apa yang akan berubah apa hanya nama keluarganya saja dan dia akan menjadi Akashi tetsuya.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya dan teringat kata-kata Akashi

"_menikah lah dengan ku tetsuya."_


	2. Chapter 2

Dua hari lagi menjelang natal berarti kuroko harus menjawab lebih tepatnya menyetujui permintaan akashi untuk menikah. Kuroko masih berpikiran bila menikah adalah sesuatu hal yang sama seperti dirinya saat ini. Akashi selalu mengatakan bahwa menikah akan mengikat mereka dan memiliki sepenuhnya satu sama lain. Namun apa bisa penikahan berlaku seperti itu untuk mereka yang tidak mencintai satu sama lain ya tentu saja tidak. Maka dari situ kuroko beranggapan bahwa pernikahan hanyalah upacara formal dan lembaran kertas legalitas saja. Tidak sama sekali membuat perasaan seseorang berubah. Seperti rasa sayangnya ke akashi yang tidak akan pernah berubah walaupun mereka tidak menikah sekalipun.

Untuk menenangkan pikirannya kuroko meminta izin dari akashi untuk kembali pulang kerumahnya menemui keluarganya ya mungkin itu akan membuat kuroko tenang dan mencoba mencari tahu sebenarnya apa itu pernikahan, apakah memang pernikahan itu akan membuatnya lebih bahagia lebih dari sekarang.

Kuroko menikmati udara sore hari diteras rumahnya dengan berbagai macam makanan ringan yang disediakan ibunya.

"teccan."

"ya kaa-san."

"boleh kaa-san duduk bersama teccan."

"tentu saja kaa-san."

"teccan, sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Boleh teccan tahu apa."

"ya kaa-san. Aku memikirkan mengenai pernikahan. Menurut kaa-san apakah pernikahan itu."

"kau tahu teccan sebagai kaa-san saat seican bilang akan menikah dengan mu adalah hal yang sangat mengembirakan karena anak kaa-san ternyata sudah dewasa dan sudah menemukan pendamping hidup yang baik dan mampu membahagiakan mu. Pernikahan itu seperti hidup baru hidup kau akan menjalani hari-hari mu dengan orang yang kasihi dan memiliki anak maka keluarga mu akan terasa lengkap walau kadang air mata menyertai kebahagian mu tetapi senyuman akan terus terukir di wajah mu. Pernikahan itu adalah hal sangat sacral karena untuk kaa-san pernikahan hanya sekali seumur hidup dengan mereka yang kita kasihi dan menghabiskan hidup dengannya. Bisa dibilang itu cara seseorang menyampaikan perasaan sayangnya dan ingin memiliki sepenuhnya."

"tetapi kaa-san, bukankah aku sudah tinggal bersama dengan sei. Itu sama seperti menikah bukan ?"

"berbeda teccan sayang. Menikah itu akan membuat mu memiliki tanggung jawab lain. Selain kau tanggung jawab dengan diri mu sendiri, kau harus bertanggung jawab juga atas suami,dan anak mu. Membuat mereka bahagia dan juga menjadi sosok yang bisa mereka banggakan. Akan sangat menyenangkan bila nanti kau memiliki seorang anak, maka kau akan mengerti bagaimana rasa senangnya menikah dengan seseorang."

"aku paham kaa-san. Sepertinya alur pikiran ku terlalu rumit membahas mengenai pernikahan sampai aku lupa akan kebahagian yang nanti akan menyambut ku."

"jalani saja dan semua tergantung kepada keputusan mu teccan. Tetapi kaa-san akan selalu mendukung mu apapun keputusan mu. Kaa-san mendukung mu sepenuhnya begitu juga dengan nenek dan tou-san."

"terima kasih kaa-san. Terima kasih." Kuroko memeluk kaa-sannya dengan erat dan kaa-sannya membalas pelukan tersebut.

Malam hari setelah makan makan kuroko berbaring dikasurnya dan melihat hp yang ditinggalnya seharian saat dirumah tanpa disentuh olehnya dan kuroko tersenyum melihat 35 panggilan tidak terjawab dari akashi dan juga 45 email dari akashi. Kemudian dengan cepat kuroko membalas email-email itu.

From : kuroko tetsuya

To : seijuuro-kun

Subject : maaf

Teks : _maaf sei, aku baik-baik saja besok aku akan kembali ke apartemen. Seharian aku membantu kaa-san dan nenek jadi tidak sempat mengecek hp. Sudah larut kau tidurlah. Besok malam natal, bagaimana jika kita berkencan._

1 menit kemudia email itu terbalaskan..

From : seijuuro-kun

To : kuroko tetsuya

Subject re : maaf

Teks : _tidak apa-apa dan ku maafkan. Baiklah aku menerima ajakan kencan mu. Oyasuminasai tetsuya. _

Setelah membaca balasan email dari akashi, kuroko memejamkan matanya karena rasa kantuk tengah menyerangnya.

.

.

.

Setelah berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya dan juga neneknya kuroko berjalan menuju apartemennya. Dan ditengah jalan kuroko melihat kedua temannya sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan ya mereka adalah midorima dan juga kise.

"midorima-kun, kise-kun."

Midorima dan kise menengok kebelakang dan mencari sosok yang memanggil mereka dan melihat sosok surai baby blue itu.

"kurokochi." Kise langsung berlari dan memeluk kuroko erat-erat.

"le..lee..lepaskan kise-kun, aku sesak."

"lepaskan dia, baka." Midorima menarik kise tengah asik memeluk kuroko.

"hidoissu.. aku tidak baka."

"kau baka, kise."

"cukup kalian jangan bertengkar dan kise-kun tidak baik memeluk orang lain didepan kekashi mu."

"ne..ne..ne.. gomen shinchi. Jangan memanggil ku kise lagi yayayayay."

"ah baiklah, ryouta. Dan kuroko sedang apa kau berjalan sendiri kemana akashi."

"aku baru saja pulang dari rumah dan sei ada di apartemen."

"kalian habis bertengkar ya-ssu sampai kurokochi pulang kerumahnya."

"tidak. Aku hanya berkunjung kerumah saja."

"memangnya kau ryouta. Bila ngambek langsung pulang."

"hidoissu, shinchi."

"kalian mau kemana ?"

"kami akan berkencan. Apakah kurokochi dan akashichi juga akan berkencan-ssu."

"ya. Kalau begitu silakan lanjutkan kencan kalian. Aku akan kembali ke apartemen dulu."

"baiklah. Sampai jumpa kurokochi."

"iya. Sampai jumpa lagi kise-kun midorima-kun."

Kuroko melanjutkan perjalannya menuju apartemen. Sampai di apartemen kuroko melihat akashi tengah tertidur di sofa ruang tengah dengan remote yang masih digenggamnya.

"sei." Kuroko menepuk pundak akashi.

"hem, ya tetsuya kau sudah pulang."

"iya aku pulang."

Akashi bangun dan mendudukan dirinya dan menepuk pahanya mengisyaratkan kuroko untuk duduk di pahanya dan kuroko pun menurut. Setelah itu.

**CUP**

"itu ciuman untuk kau yang tidak menganggat telfon ku."

**CUP**

"itu ciuman untuk kau yang lama membalas email ku."

**CUP**

"itu ciuman rasa kangen ku pada mu, tetsuya."

Akashi sukses membuat pipi kuroko merah. Menyadari hal itu akashi tertawa dan kuroko terlihat semakin menunduk karena wajahnya yang semakin merah.

"kau tahu, kau sangat menggemaskan tetsuya, maka menikahlah dengan ku agar aku bisa menerkam mu."

"sei."

"lihat wajah mu semakin merah saja."

"sudah lah." Kuroko mencoba bangun dari duduknya namun akashi menahannya dan mencium bibirnya lagi kemudia melepaskannya.

"kali ini untuk apa sei."

"untuk kau yang sanggat menggemaskan hari ini."

"sudahlah, sana kau bersiap bukankah kita ada kencan hari ini."

"baiklah."

.

.

.

Ya inilah tempat pilihan akashi dan kuroko untuk berkencan, Tokyo tower. Kuroko berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan akashi dan menikmati suasana malam natal dengan hiasan natal dimana-mana dan juga berbagai macam kecerian wajah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sampai akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan midorima-kise, murasakibara-tatsuya, aomine-kagami, momoi-kasamatsu.

"yo tetsu." Sapa aomine.

"doumo minna."

"wah kurochin dan akachin juga sedang kencan ya."

"iya murasakibara-kun."

"aku bermimpi apa tadi malam-ssu sampai bertemu kalian semua. Dan kali ini namanya apa ya. Bukan double date."

"bagaimana kita cari restoran untuk makan, aku lapar." Intrupsi kagami.

"aku juga lapar, ayo tatsuchin kita makan."

Akhirnya mereka semua mencari restoran.

"bagaimana kalau semua makanan yang sudah kita pesan, kau yang bayar semuanya, kise."

"aku setuju dengan aomine." Sambut kagami dengan semangat.

"tidak mau-ssu. Kagamichi dan murasakichi memesan makanan diluar porsi makan manusia."

"kisechin pelit."

"jangan sembarang bilang orang pelit murasakichi, kenapa tidak kau saja yang bayar."

"tidak, aku lebih setuju kau yang membayar ryouta karena kau sangat berisik."

"ahhhhhhh bahkan sampai akashichi ikut-ikutan."

"bayar semuanya atau kau mau bercumbu dengan gunting ku, ryouta."

Kise merengek ke midorima sampai akhirnya midorima menggantikan kise untuk membayar semua makanan yang mereka pesan sedangkan pasangan aho-baka bersorak ria. Acara makan malam pun berlangsung dengan sangat hangat walau aomine senang meledek kise dan kise yang merengek ke midorima.

"midochin, aku lupa bisa aku ingin bertanya. Beberapa hari ini tatsuchin sering muntah-muntah dan merasa tidak enak badan, dia sakit apa ya midochin."

"aku kurang tahu kalau belum memeriksanya secara detail untuk pastinya namun kalau dengan ciri-ciri yang kau sebutkan kemungkinan tatsuya hamil."

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Teriak kise, aomine, dan kagami bersamaan dan dihadiahi jitakan oleh kasamatsu.

"wah apa benar seperti itu ya, shintarou. Kalau begitu aku akan memeriksakannya besok, kau antar aku ya atushi."

"baiklah tatsuchin, semoga saja kau hamil."

"murasakibara kau hebat sekali baru saja seminggu menikah, tatsuya sudah hamil." Ucap kagami dengan semangat.

"iya iya-ssu. Aku kaget mendengarnya."

"kalian berisik sekali nanodayo."

Acara makan malam pun berlanjut dengan kagami, kise, dan aomine yang semangat mengintrogasi murasakibara dan himuro. Sampai akhirnya mereka semua kembali kerumah masing-masing karena sudah tengah malam.

.

.

"sei, aku ingin membeli sesuatu ayo kita ke supermarket dulu ya."

"baiklah."

Akashi dan kuroko berjalan bergandengan kesupermarket namun langkah kuroko terhenti dan melihat sosok yang ia kenal keluar dari supermarket.

"ogiwara-kun"

"kau bilang apa tetsuya."

"ah tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita ke supermarketnya sei."

Setelah kuroko membeli makanan kecil mereka kembali berjalan menuju apartemennya. Sampai diapartemen akashi berlari ke kamar tidur mereka dan kuroko hanya melihat aneh kelakuan akashi. Dan kuroko pun memutuskan untuk menonton tv karena belum sama sekali mengantuk walau sudah tengah malam.

"tetsuya."

"iya sei. Ada apa."

Akashi berjalan kearah kuroko dan berhenti didepan kuroko lalu mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah.

"itu apa sei."

"tetsuya, aku akashi seijuuro meminta mu untuk menikah dengan ku. Apa kau bersedia menikah dengan ku."

Kuroko kaget mendengar perkataan akashi dan akashi membuka kotak itu dan ternyata isinya sebuah cincin yang sangat cantik.

"bila kau menerimanya, kau pakai ini."

"sei."

"bagaimana tetsuya."

"tentu aku menerimanya sei."

Akashi memakaikan cincin itu dijari manis kuroko dan kemudian kuroko memeluk akashi dengan erat.

"terima kasih tetsuya."

"aku mencintai mu, akashi seijuuro."

"aku juga mencintai mu, kuroko tetsuya."

.

.

.

Pagi harinya kuroko memutuskan untuk membeli cake kesukaan akashi sebagai surprise untuknya dan ia pun bersiap-siap.

Kuroko sampai di toko kue langganannya dan membeli cake kesukaan akashi lalu memutuskan untuk segera pulang namun sampai ada orang yang menepuk pundaknya dan saat ia berbalik untuk melihat orang itu.

"lama tidak bertemu, kuroko."

"ogiwara-kun"

Kuroko dan ogiwara duduk bersama disebuah taman dekat dengan toko kue itu dan suasana hening tercipta diantara keduanya. Kuroko masih tidak percaya bahwa ogiwara teman kecilnya itu ada disampingnya.

"bagaimana keadaan mu kuroko."

"baik, kapan kau kembali ke jepang ogiwara-kun."

"kemarin."

"apa kau akan kembali lagi ke jerman."

"tidak kuliah ku sudah selesai dan aku pulang ke jepang untuk menemui seseorang dan memenuhi janji ku padanya."

DEG. Kuroko terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu da pikirannya mengingat kembali kejadian 9 tahun lalu.

_**Flashback**_

"kuroko, aku akan pindah."

"kemana ?"

"jerman. Aku akan bersekolah disana sampai kuliah."

"lalu."

"tenang saja kuroko percayalah pada ku, aku akan kembali lagi dan saat aku kembali aku akan menikah dengan mu. Apa kau bersedia. Namun lebih baik kita tidak menjalani hubungan karena biarkan saja kita bersahabat karena aku tidak mau menyakiti mu karena tidak bisa disamping mu."

"akan ku pegang janji mu dan menunggu mu,ogiwara-kun."

_**Flashback end.**_

"kuroko."

"…"

"kuroko"

"ah iya ogiwara-kun."

"kau kenapa melamun, kau tinggal dimana sekarang."

"ogiwara-kun, boleh aku bertanya."

"iya."

"kau, kenapa tidak menghubungi ku lagi setelah 3 bulan saat kau pindah."

"ah itu."

"kau tahu, entah dengan siapa kau berjanji namun yang pasti jujur aku sangat kecewa dengan mu. Ku rasa kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Dan maaf aku harus segera pergi."

Kuroko bangun dari duduknya namun tangannya ditarik dan bibir kuroko menempel dengan bibir ogiwara dan kuroko terkejut lalu mendorong tubuh ogiwara agar jauh darinya. Sampai ada seseorang yang memanggilnya..

"tetsuya, apa yang kau lakukan."

**~ bersambung ~**


End file.
